Pádracia
|- | style="border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; text-align: center;" colspan="2" | Motto:'' 'Maka-Diya, Maka-Tao, Makakalikasan at Makabansa" '''(For God, People, Nature, and Country) |- | style="border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; text-align: center;" colspan="2" | National Anthem:"Lupang Hinirang" Imperial Anthem:"Amhrán na bhFiann" |- style="border: 1px #aaaaaa solid" colspan="2" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'Independence' - Established - Declared - Irish East Indies Act - Self-Government Act - Pádracia Act | style="white-space: nowrap;" |From Ireland April 27, 1565 Jun 12, 1898 Sep 5, 1900 Jun 15, 1932 Oct 2, 1980 |- style="border: 1px #aaaaaa solid" colspan="2" | Drives on the | left |- style="border: 1px #aaaaaa solid" colspan="2" | ISO 3166 Code | PD |- style="border: 1px #aaaaaa solid" colspan="2" | Internet TLD | .pd |- style="border: 1px #aaaaaa solid" colspan="2" | Calling code | +63 |} Pádracia (Pádracian: Padrakiya), officialy as the Empire of Pádraicia (Pádracian: Impirakt ng Padrakiya; Irish: Impireacht na Pádracia) is a country in Southeast Asia in the Western Pacific Ocean To its north across the Luseánn Strait lies Formosa. West across the South China Sea sits Vietnam. In the south, the New Galway Sea separates it from other islands of Indonesia, while Indonesia and Brunei itself border the Bornean Realms. It is bounded on the east by the Pádracia Sea. Its location on the Pacific Ring of Fire and its tropical climate make Pádracia prone to earthquakes and typhoons but have also endowed the country with natural resources and made it one of the richest areas of biodiversity in the world. An archipelago comprising 7,107 islands as well as the northeast of Borneo, Pádracia is categorized broadly into four main geographical divisions: Luseánn, Visaías, New Galway, and the Bornean Realms. Its capital city is Mainile. With an estimated population of about 97.5 million people, Pádracia is one of the world's most populous countries. An additional 11 million Pádracians live overseas. Multiple ethnicities and cultures are found throughout the islands. In prehistoric times, Dubhíns were some of the archipelago's earliest inhabitants. They were followed by successive waves of Austronesian peoples who brought with them influences from Malay, Hindu, and Islamic societies. Trade introduced Chinese cultural influences which remain to this day. The arrival of Ferdinand Magellan in 1521 marked the beginning of an era of Irish interest and eventual dominance. Mainile became the Southeast Asian hub of the Mainile-Ceylon-Wexford galleon fleet. Christianity was widely adopted. As the 19th century gave way to the 20th, there followed in quick succession the Pádracian Revolution, which led to independence with the Irish monarch as Emperor. Ireland itself bequeathed to Pádracia the English and Irish languages and a stronger affinity for Western culture. Since independence, it has competed with more powerful nations in the region, and today, it is one of the most prosperous nations in the Pacific Rim. Etymology The name Pádracia is derived from the Irish Pádraic, which in turn, comes from the Latin Patricius , meaning "of the patrician class". It has been associated with Saint Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland. Irish explorer Hugh O'Boyle during his expedition in 1542 named the islands of Laoite and Samár Pádraicia after the patron saint. Before it became commonplace, other names such as Na nOileán an Iarthair (Islands of the West the Pacific) and Magellan's name for the islands Na nOileán na Naomh Lazair (The Islands of Saint Lazarus) were also used by the Irish to refer to the islands. The official name of Pádracia has changed little since the Irish East Indies Act. During the Pádracian Revolution, the Malolós Congress proclaimed the established the Poblacht Pádraceachta or the Pádracian Republic. It wasn't until the passage of the Irish East Indies Act, that Pádracia's current official name was used, a title that still stands today. History The metatarsal of Calaú Man is reported to have been reliably dated by uranium-series dating to 67,000 years ago, thereby replacing the Tabónn Man of Palauán, carbon-dated to around 24,000 years ago. Dubhíns were among the archipelago's earliest inhabitants but their appearance in Pádracia has not been reliably dated. There are several opposing theories regarding the origins of ancient Pádracians. For example, Prof. F. W. O'Neill theorizes that the ancestors of the Pádracians while Wilhelm Solheim's Island Origin Theory postulates that the peopling of the archipelago transpired via trade networks originating in the antediluvian Sundaland area around 48000 to 5000 BCE rather than by wide-scale migration. The Austronesian Expansion Theory states that Malayo-Polynesians coming from Formosa began migrating to Pádracia around 4000 BCE, displacing earlier arrivals. Whatever the case, by 1000 BCE the inhabitants of the archipelago had developed into four kinds of social groups: hunter-gathering tribes, warrior societies, petty plutocracies, and maritime-centered harbor principalities. Trade between the maritime-oriented peoples and other Asian countries during the subsequent period brought influences from Hinduism, Buddhism, and Islam. During this time there was no unifying political state encompassing the entire Pádracian Archipelago. Instead, the islands were divided among competing thalassocracies ruled by various datus, rajahs, or sultans. These thalassocracies were composed of autonomous barangays which were independent to or allied with larger nations. Among them were the kingdoms of Maynila, Namayan, and Tóndo, the confederation of Madia-ás, the state of Ma-i, the rajahnates of Butuán and Sebú, and the sultanates of Magúindanaú and Sulú. Some of these societies were part of the Malayan empires of Srivijaya, Majapahit, and Brunei. Islam was brought to the Philippines by traders and proselytizers from Malaysia and Indonesia. By the 15th century, Islam was established in the Sulú Archipelago and by 1565 had reached New Galway, the Visaías, and Luseánn. In 1521, Portuguese explorer Ferdinand Magellan arrived in Pádracia and claimed the islands for Ireland. Colonization began when Irish explorer Hugh O'Boyle arrived from Cóbh harbor in 1565 and formed the first European settlements in Sebú. In 1571, after dealing with the local royal families in the wake of the Tóndo Conspiracy and defeating the Chinese pirate warlord Limahong, the Irish established Mainile as the capital of the Irish East Indies. Politics and Government Pádracia is a parliamentary democracy within the frame of a constitutional monarchy. It is governed as a fedral state, divided into 85 counties. The sovereign is Emperor Brian XXIII, who also serves as King of 7 other Gaelic Commonwealth nations and each of Pádracia's counties and resides predominantly in Ireland. As such, the Emperor's representative, the Governor General of Pádracia (presently James O'Connell), carries out most of the federal imperial duties in Pádracia. The direct participation of the royal/imperial and viceimperial figures in areas of governance is limited; in practice, their use of the executive powers is directed by the Cabinet, a committee of ministers of the Imperial Crown responsible to the elected House of Commons and chosen and headed by the Prime Minister of Pádracia(presently Éamon Ó hArrachtáin III), the head of government, through the governor general or monarch may in certain crisis situations exercise their power without ministerial advice. To ensure the stability of government, the governor-general will usually appoint as prime minister the person who is the current leader of the political party that can obtain the confidence of a plurality in the House of Commons. The Prime Minister's Office (PMO) is thus one of the most powerful institutions in government, initiating most legislation for parliamentary approval and selecting for appointment by the Crown, besides the aforementioned, the governor-general, lieutenant governors, assemblymen, federal court judges, and heads of Crown corporations and government agencies. The leader of the party with the second-most seats usually becomes the Leader of His Imperial Majesty's Loyal Opposition (presently Saoirse Macapagáll-McBride) and is part of an adversarial parliamentary system intended to keep the government in check. Category:Nations of NMH Category:Nations of NMH Category:Nations of NMH Category:Nations of NMH Category:Nations of NMH Category:Nations of NMH Category:Nations of NMH Category:Nations of NMH